Dearly Beloved
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "You've got really amazing light inside of you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to make such pretty smiles." Kingdom Hearts crossover. After the Keyblade Heroes rescue Prompto from Ardyn, Sora comforts him in a way that ushers in the warmest light Prompto has ever felt. Can be Promra or bromance.


Author's Note: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy XV crossover in celebration of Kingdom Hearts 2.8. I've been trying to force myself to write my own version of Prompto being captured by Ardyn, and so far, this is the closest I could come.

Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis are Keyblade wielders alongside Sora and friends, Ignis being a Master because he's Ignis. Together, the Chosen Keyblade Wielders of Light are battling against Ardyn, Organization XIII and the Heartless. That should be enough to carry you through the tale.

You may read this as either Sora and Prompto bromance, or Prompto/Sora shipping, if you're not bothered by ships with age gaps. I wrote this with the latter in mind, not at all believing fictional characters have heavy age restrictions on romance (and come on, every last Kingdom Hearts character is far more mature than billions of adults walking around), but the choice is up to you. **_Just don't be a prick and assault me over the ship._**

Read into their adventure as you see fit. Which one do you prefer: Sora and Prompto bromance or shipping?

Thank you for being here!

* * *

"Don't you get it?! You were there, you saw what happened! I'm nothing but a _monster!"_

It was quiet yet violent, the tempest that struck the hours before dawn. They were rooted outside Cid's workshop, etched into the sleeping world's arctic winds as the future towered over them. Silence should have wrapped Hollow Bastion in calm, but no rest would be found in the wake of a mighty squall. Torrents of ebony chaos hung on their shoulders, keeping them rooted in a void that spoke of a frightening future.

The tempest that came before daybreak had Ardyn at the center. Sora grimaced as memories of the most recent storm resurfaced; he and the rest of the Chosen Keyblade Wielders are caught off guard, assaulted by the malevolent wind and his battalion of Heartless. He and his friends were hurricanes against the waves of darkness, but the black wraith had his eyes set on a target-and succeeded in grabbing it. His target was none other than Noctis, Gladio and Ignis' childhood friend, Prompto. Someone that turned out to be-

No. It didn't matter. None of what happened matter.

They were rooted outside Cid's workshop, Prompto in immediate danger of falling apart, Sora as strong as an oak against the sleeping world's winds. Riku and Kairi's childhood friend suppressed the urge to sweep Prompto into his arms, not wanting to frighten a delicate creature that was already terrified beyond words. He had every reason to be, as Ardyn wasn't even remotely close to being a hospitable guest. With every intention of transforming their friend, _his_ friend, into the mightiest weapon of darkness, the torrent of arctic oblivion took every opportunity to tear him apart. Prompto was no different from shattered glass, painting the earth in shattered beauty, innocence.

Sora refused to believe it. Refused to believe his friend was a part of the darkness they fought so bravely against. They had heard so much, learned so much, had so much forced down their throats, but none of them believed it. None of them believed their Prompto, their chocobo, was something that belonged in never-ending stillness. Remembering how Riku once believed he was a staple of darkness, remembering the sunshine that filled him whenever he thought of Prompto's eyes, Sora stood strong. "Yeah, I remember _everything_ that happened," he shot back, his voice a surprisingly powerful knell against the early morning silence.

"I was there, all right, but I don't agree with _any of it!_ Neither do any of the others. Say it as many times as you like, but you _aren't_ a part of the darkness! You _can't_ be! How can you have _anything_ to do with that guy when you're filled with so much light?"

Hands balled, shivering from the gales that rattled him, Sora pressed on. "I know a lot happened back there, and it was pretty scary," he confessed, urgent yet soft, firm yet loving. "But it'll be okay. We'll get you through it, I promise, and before you know it, it'll all seem like a bad dream!"

"It's not that easy," came the breathless, hoarse protest. Tears raced down the face of someone that had been broken in a million different places, and didn't believe he'd ever be put back together. "It's _never_ that easy. It can't be."

Riku's counterpart shrugged, smiling as though the sun had risen.

"Why not? I believe it can be. We're all with you. _I'm_ with you. I may not be much, but I'm here. We're a team."

Sora extended a hand, luminous like the sun that pierced the darkest gloom. "We're friends," he reminded the trembling, sobbing Prompto, gently stepping towards him, not wanting to frighten his friend into disappearing.

"And _you're_ Prompto. That's all that matters. The memories you've given us, the way we smile whenever we think about you-that's all proof of the light you carry. I think it's the most beautiful light I've ever seen. So nothing that guy said matters. If it _did,_ I wouldn't want to hug you right now. I don't think I'd ever be interested in hugging Heartless. So can I hug you?"

Noctis' childhood friend nodded, but being overwhelmed by tears rendered him unable to move. In mere moments he was swept into gentle, warm arms, protected against the fierce frost that laced the early morning hours. Not shedding a single tear himself, keeping Prompto's head buried in his chest, Sora traced his friend's back, all the while murmuring: 'it's gonna be okay'. 'I've got you.' At one point he murmured:

'I've got you and I'm _never_ letting you go.'

A second later, fireworks shattered the tearful daybreak.

Sora formed a shield around Prompto with his arms, but relaxed the second he realized who was responsible for the unexpected clamor. Starlight danced across his eyes; Ignis and Yuffie poked their heads out of Cid's laboratory, the former aggravated by his partner-in-crime's antics. Sora chuckled fondly, knowing all of their friends heard every word exchanged between them. "Forgive the intrusion," Prompto's tutor growled.

"A thousand apologies on Miss Yuffie's behalf! I put forth my best efforts to stop her, but did she listen to me? Oh no, no one _ever_ listens to me!"

"Oh, be quiet, you stuffed shirt! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Oh no? You sure found it _amusing!"_

Ignis slammed the door, leaving two Keyblade wielders alone once again. The volley of fire continued behind the closed door, while Sora laughed, beaming with arms folded behind his head. "They're pretty noisy, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Prompto replied, wiping tears from his eyes, smiling despite his heart being heavier than the moon. "Didn't think Mr Stuffed Shirt would end up becoming friends with Yuffie, but hey, anything can happen."

Sora pointed at the smile on his friend's face. "Like _this._ See? Told you-you've got really amazing light inside of you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to make such pretty smiles."


End file.
